


Entertain the Dragons

by ink_asunder



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human OC - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Movie, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_asunder/pseuds/ink_asunder
Summary: Eve befriends a chronically ill young woman. The human Hal is easy to get along with; her blood is fairly unappealing because of her illness, and her schedule and lifestyle are surprisingly in tune with those of a vampire. Now, the three have each other to love in the midst of their mutually best and worst times.(Non-linear timeline. A collection of drabbles. Also, no actual dragons.)





	1. The Girl

Adam roused a couple hours after sundown to the distant but unmistakable pluck of instrument strings. The sound alone sent him into a furious panic. Who was in their house touching his instruments? Eve wouldn't dare; she didn't even tease him for being so protective of what little was left of his collection. She _knew_ how dear his music was to him. She wouldn't even allow a friend or stranger to touch them. Without wasting a moment to orient himself, Adam leapt out of bed and lunged down the stairs. The sound was coming from the sitting room. The sound didn't relent, each twang sending another pulse of rage through him. He'd strangle the culprit. He'd kill them.

He turned the corner into the sitting room then froze. A young woman knelt on the carpeted floor, her messy cherry red hair pulled back by a scrap of tattered blue silk. In her lap, she held the head of an elegant, four-foot-long stringed instrument. The instrument had twenty-one strings laying over the top suspended on their own moveable wooden arches. The woman plucked a few strings, shifting the arches from side to side to tune the instrument. Adam caught his breath in relief. It wasn't one of his instruments.

Eve was lounging on the chaise, watching the girl with an endeared gaze. Eve smiled at Adam.

"Good evening, darling," she greeted. "Hal was just about to play some of her music for me. You're just in time."

"I see," Adam knelt on the floor a couple feet in front of Hal. "Is this your girl?"

Hal had spoken dearly but humbly about her _gu'zheng_ on a number of occasions. Adam was glad to finally see it. Hal smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "It's a travel-sized _gu'zheng_. It's not fancy or old or anything; it's kinda cheap...."

"That hardly matters," Adam couldn't tear his eyes away from the instrument. "May I?"

"Sure, go ahead." Hal set the head of the _gu'zheng_ on the ground and leaned back on her hands.

Adam was perfectly careful and respectful as he looked at the instrument. Hal didn't try to embellish the origin of it. The strings were make of nylon over steel instead of German wire, and the body was painted. Its size and sound quality attested to its origins. As Hal said, it was a brand new, mass-produced _gu'zheng_ , identical to tens of others of its kind. Still, Adam wouldn't act snobbish in consideration of his own collection, for an instrument's quality didn't guarantee its results. If anything, any good musician or artist could make true art with literal garbage, and Adam wouldn't put such skill past Hal.

He felt the strangest longing tug in his chest as he returned the instrument to Hal and sat at one end of the couch. ~~Perhaps it had just been too long since he found a new instrument.~~ But he couldn't distract Hal any longer. Eve had been patiently waiting for a show and knew better than to get restless or rush it.

"Okay." Hal breathed, then her pale fingers writhed over the strings of her beloved therapist, and the room was engulfed in the sound of mild, bright oblivion.


	2. Night Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve gets a call from Hal and decides to pay her a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my sibling, who drove two hours to come see me when I told them I was lonely and couldn't drive because I was too sick.

Eve and Adam had just fed when Eve's phone began to ring. She extended a lazy arm to retrieve it, not intent on moving from Adam's lap for no good reason. She glanced at the screen before taking the call and holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Hal."

"Hey...."

Eve sat up. "What's wrong? You sound ill."

"Yeah. I've been so high on pain medication for the last three days that I couldn't drive, so I'm a bit low on supplies."

"Oh dear," Eve fretted. "Your treatment was last Saturday, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Eve had gotten up at this point, wandering aimlessly around the room and house. Adam remained on the couch and watched her calmly.

"Well, can't your family take you out?" Eve asked. "I know it's late, but if there was something you needed—"

"They're all gone on vacation."

"They left you there by _yourself?"_ Eve demanded. Adam glanced sharply at her, but she knew his look wasn't directed _at_ her. 

"I'm watching the house until they get back week after next."

"Oh, _honestly_ , Hal! You'd think they'd have the sense not to do that."

She shared a meaningful look with Adam. Adam gave her a small nod, and Eve let out a breath.

"Do you need me to come up and see you?" she sounded a lot calmer now. They were given a hand, and they had to deal with it.

"I don't want to trouble you! But... do you mind coming over? I've been feeling a little crazy up here by myself."

"It's no trouble." Eve slipped on her shoes and headed upstairs as she spoke. "I'll stop by and take you shopping, then I can stay in with you for a few hours, if you want."

She could hear the smile in Hal's voice. "Okay. Thanks, _mom_."

"Oh, shush," she scolded. "Get some rest. I'll be over soon."

*   *   *

Eve took the car and left Adam to his tinkering and music-making for the night. Hal's family lived in a quiet neighborhood about half an hour from Adam's house by car. When Hal answered the door, she looked like she'd just woken up. Her hair was a mess, she was paler than usual, and she wore nothing but a cami and a pair of shorts even though, judging by how she was bundled in a fluffy blanket, that wasn't enough for her to keep warm.

"Come on in," Hal waved her in and began trotting down the foyer into the living room. Eve shut the door and followed, glancing around the dimly-lit house as they went.

"Sorry about the mess," Hal apologized, collecting a few books and DVD cases off the couch and setting them on the coffee table, which was overrun with crumpled napkins and dirty dishes. It seemed Hal had been too ill to do anything over the last couple days.

"It's fine," Eve assured her. It wasn't like she or Adam were tidy people in any context, even if they didn't leave trash and dishes everywhere.... "What were you watching?"

Hal was shutting down the television.

"I was just letting it play. I just woke up, actually," Hal shrugged. She reached for a tunic top and shoes that she'd stashed by the couch and threw them on. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are," Eve smiled.

*   *   *

Hal grabbed a jacket and a bottle of water before they left. Eve figured it was refreshing to have a human friend that she didn't have to pester about such things. It was a thirty-minute drive from the nearest twenty-four-hour shopping center. During the drive, they chatted animatedly over one of Hal's CDs playing quietly in the background. The shopping center they went to had a large but empty parking lot, and the shopping center itself was similarly eerie.

"The employees look kinda scared when they see us," Hal chuckled. "'What the hell are two customers doing in here?'"

Eve smirked, eyeing the contents of the shopping basket on Hal's arm. A lot of instant food. Hal had also picked out a package of hot dogs, bologna, some fresh bananas, and another loaf of Wonder Bread. Not the healthiest diet for a human, but Hal couldn't be to blame. It wasn't like she, (or anyone in her family, really), could sustain herself on fresh foods. It either took too much energy to prepare or it upset her stomach.

"It's the sunglasses," Eve finally said, watching another employee over her shoulder. "How've your eyes been, by the way?"

"They still don't know what's going on," Hal shrugged, and tried to distract herself immediately. "So I'll just live by night and wear sunglasses indoors. Y'know, like a weirdo."

"Hey," Eve poked her lightly. Hal only laughed at her, so Eve poked her repeatedly until Hal squealed in protest and darted away. Eve smiled after her. She was glad Hal was feeling at least a little better.

They checked out and took their time driving home. Hal stared quietly out the window, humming along to the radio every so often.

"Are you tired?" Eve asked.

"A little," Hal admitted. "How much longer can you stay?"

Eve considered it. It was about three in the morning now, and it was a half hour's drive back home....

"I could stay for a movie," she offered.

"Okay," Hal perked up a bit. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything is fine," Eve said. True, she had her preferences, but she'd watch anything to spend time with Hal. "We could watch a long one. You mentioned you had some new ones?"

*   *   *

Once back at Hal's house, they put away the groceries and put in one of the foreign films Hal had only seen years ago. Hal and Eve sat together on the couch, draped in blankets and settled against each other. Hal nibbled on a bowl of Goldfish as the watched. At one point, Hal absentmindedly offered the bag to Eve.

"No, thank you," Eve declined slowly.

Hal stuttered for a moment, obviously taken aback by her own idiocy. She thrust her arm out instead, wrist up and exposed for Eve to drink from.

" _No,_ Hal!" Eve pushed her away, knowing full well that Hal knew better and wasn't serious.

They watched the rest of the film in comfortable silence. Hal lied when she said the movie wasn't sad, but she shed tears quite gracefully in the final act. Eve quietly soaked up Hal's tears with a tissue, and Hal put up with it for a time.

"You can play this song, can't you?" Eve asked as the end credits rolled.

"Yeah," Hal nodded and smiled, pulling away to grab the remote off the coffee table. "That's enough of that."

She pulled up the menu and browsed the bonus features. She started the "making-of" featurettes and settled back against Eve again. Eve's phone began ringing from where it sat on the arm of the couch. Eve picked it up and hit a button. She'd set an alarm so she didn't lose track of time before the sunrise.

Hal politely pulled away and stretched.

"Well, thanks for coming over," she said. "And taking me shopping."

"It was my pleasure, dear," Eve smiled at her and kissed Hal's forehead. "If you need anything, you can always call, and I'll do what I can."

"Thanks," Hal smiled. The two of them stood, Hal wrapping herself in the blanket, and headed to the front door.

They said their goodbyes and hugged one last time, then Eve wemt home and Hal was alone once more.

 


	3. Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the melancholy elicited by stuffed animals.

“Oh dear.”

From the kitchen, Adam heard Eve muttering to herself in the sitting room. He craned his head around the corner to see what the matter was. After their zombie friend’s visit came to a close and said friend left for the day, Eve had taken to tidying the sitting room a bit before the two vampires retired to bed. However, peaceful tidying was interrupted when Eve found something that had been left behind. Eve leaned down and picked up the small, brown, stuffed dog that had been left on its side on the sofa.

“Hal left Miyori here,” Eve lamented, holding the puppy close as if that would comfort it. Adam saw her look out the window.

She was checking for the sun.

“Eve, no,” Adam stepped in and stood in the doorway. “It’s too late to reach her place now. Just leave it for today; she can come back for it herself at night.”

“Well...” Eve pursed her lips. She wasn’t going to argue with him. The walls around the edges of the curtains were already beginning to glow with the dawn. “I’ll at least let her know she left it. Just so she doesn’t worry.”

She smiled at him and headed upstairs to grab her phone. Adam let out a sigh of relief. He knew Eve wouldn’t risk her life over something so trivial, but some days he questioned how far she ever went to humor the zombie they couldn’t even feed off of.

Now upstairs by herself, Eve took a picture of the dog and sent it to Hal with a small text.

“You left this here. We’ll take care of him for you today. -Eve.”

Eve set Miyori and Adam’s stuffed rabbit Peter side-by-side on the bed and tucked them in. Hal was right; Miyori looked permanently sad no matter what you did. Eve didn’t consider fretting over him for long, though; not a moment more passed before she felt cold yet strong arms wrap around her from behind. Eve leaned back against Adam’s chest and tilted her head to let him nuzzle against her neck.

“She’s so dear to you,” he said, but it sounded almost flippant. Better facetious than envious, Eve supposed....

“You’re both dear to me,” Eve murmured, holding his arms against her. “What more could we do for her?”

“Nothing,” Adam confirmed. “She’ll live as long as the rest of them, and she’ll be better off for how you cherished her. Both of us will be.”

They made eye contact then. And Eve felt her doubts like a physical force pulling her down into the deepest, helpless melancholy by her lungs and her ribs and her dear, dear heart. It pained her to love sometimes, but she’d been no stranger to that. Love was always work and worth doing, always.

She’d love Hal like she’d love zombies before and after this—dearly, as Adam said. And then they’d die, and the world would continue, but not without Eve remembering each and every friend she’d made and taking a part of them with her forever. And Eve would find more and more people to love and take from until she was stuffed with it all, then she’d continue. She would live stuffed, and she would die stuffed, (because surely, even things like she die), and all who ever knew her would know it was so. Or at least, that’s what she hoped.

Adam kissed her. A grounding as well as affirmative gesture.

“Come to bed,” he said, for once the least restless of the two.

They settled down in a reasonable fashion for once, lying side by side under the covers, watching each other through slowly on-setting slumber. Eyes closing, breathing slowing. Succumbing to the closest thing they had to death while shiny-eyed Miyori and Peter looked on from their perch on the headboard. Eve inched closer to Adam before finally dozing off. She was glad he was here on this night in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was undeserved, mostly because I haven't published enough about Hal for the audience to sympathize with her, but I like how this segment turned out, and I think this little "character analysis" on Eve could help to establish their relationship in an unconventional way.


	4. Burning House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catastrophe!

Eve gazed out the passenger side window as they drove through the dark, silent town. Hal was driving, as this was her car, and fiddled with the radio occasionally. They’d fallen into a comfortable silence after spending most of the night together. Eve almost stayed in by herself tonight, but Hal had insisted the both of them go out for their own supply runs. The satchel at Eve’s feet was full of this month’s supply. Hal didn’t have to take her , but Hal had insisted. Eve was glad she had some company, and someone she didn’t have to keep secrets from besides. She and Adam had been apart for months now, which felt like too much to bear but too little to justify a reconnection. They lived apart sometimes, and that was how they’d found to enjoy themselves.

Love was always work, Eve supposed. She rolled down the window, hoping to get some airflow through the car. It was a hotter night than most, which made the car stuffy after a while.

“You know you can turn on the air conditioner, right?” Hal asked.

“Oh, I forgot yours worked,” Eve gratefully leaned forward and turned a few knobs on the console until pleasantly cool air gushed through the vents.

Hal chuckled, trying not to let her disappointment show. Tonight had been far too short. True, they had maybe half an hour before the sun came up, but they wanted to be safe. The sun was much less forgiving to Eve than it was to Hal.

Just one more turn, and they’ll be on the near-abandoned street where Eve’s apartment was. However, even before they reached the corner, Hal’s attention was caught by a bright orange glow reflecting off the houses opposite Eve’s apartment.

“Whoa,” Hal squinted and slowed down. “Did the sun already rise?”

Eve’s head darted up. She looked to the west. The sky was still way too dark for the sun to have breached the horizen. But now that she looked, she realized the sky was too dark, and suddenly overcast with thick clouds that carried the burning light from its source. Smoke. She stared forward again, captivated by the light just as Hal. The sickening, rancid smell of smoke flooded the car through the vents. Eve felt an unshakeable dread in her bones.

The two-story apartment Eve had been renting was currently engulfed in smoke, originating from the flames on the upper floor. Eve could only stare in wordless horror for a second as Hal parked by the curb and took her phone out of her pocket. The flames were as mesmerising as they were upsetting. Writhing, stuttering—nothing like a campfire or candle flam. How had it started? How long ago, how bad was it? Her apartment, her collections, her home, would it all be gone in just a few short minutes?

Hal was talking urgently on her phone, giving the address of the place.... Eve could barely hear her. The woman numbly unbuckled her seatbelt and tugged on the doorhandle, stumbling out onto the lawn.

“Eve?!”

Hal climbed out of the car and walked around the front of it to chase after the woman. Eve didn’t look like she was going to stop until Hal took her by her shoulders and pulled her back. Hal didn’t think Eve would honestly try to go in there, but Eve was acting unpredictably. Hal turned her around, shaking her slightly. It was easier than she’d expected; usually Eve was immoveable, but now she was nearly limp in her complacency.

“Eve,” Hal repeated. “Are you okay?”

Eve opened her mouth, but couldn’t say anything. What kind of question was that? Why wouldn’t she be alright, she was with Hal all night.... It wasn’t like she’d been here when the fire started. When Eve closed her mouth, her eyes stung with unshed tears. She nodded. She was fine. She’d be fine.

“Can you drive?” Hal asked. Eve nodded again. “Take my car and get to my place. You need to get inside before the sun comes up. I’ll handle the fire department, then I’ll get an Uber home. I have my phone on me, so you can call me if you need anything, okay?”

Eve nodded again, but Hal didn’t release her.

“Eve.”

Eve looked at Hal’s face for the first time since they got here. The roar and crackling of the fire behind them was everpresent but less so in Eve’s mind. Hal looked troubled and sympathetic.

“Talk to me,” Hal said. “Say something so I know you’ll be alright for a while.”

“I’ll be fine,” Eve’s voice was no more than a whisper. She had to be. They didn’t have time to stand around being upset. She had her stock and she had a place to stay. That was more than she could’ve asked for. She would survive this, she just needed to stay composed for a few more minutes.

“Okay,” Hal exhaled. She wrapped Eve in a tight hug, one that Eve reciprocated, and walked the woman around to the driver’s side of the car just as the wail of sirens reached their ears.

* * *

Eve’s entire body trembled slightly and felt numb as she navigated through the residential area to reach Hal’s sunlight-proof house. Eve struggled with the house keys for a moment before finally finding the right one and getting inside just as the sun was about to peek over the rooftops of the neighborhood. Once inside, Eve left the keys by a short table by the door and stood their in the foryer, clutching her satchel and staring at the empty apartment. Processing, even to a slight degree, what happened.

After what felt like minutes or hours, Eve finally moved. She put the thermoses in the fridge between a jug of orange juice and a can of whipped cream. It felt odd sharing a fridge with a human. After that, Eve wandered into the living room and sat squarely in the middle of the sofa. She sent Hal a quick text message, saying she made it safely, then set her cellphone on the coffee table in front of her. She decided not to worry if the girl replied.

Eve had never been in Hal’s apartment by herself before. She wasn’t even sure she’d been in every room yet. Hal had given her permission to stay here, but Eve wasn’t sure what to do now that she was here. It felt wrong to watch TV and act like nothing had happened. Perhaps Hal had books somewhere that she could read....

But Eve didn’t move. She didn’t rest, but she didn’t act. She simply sat there, letting the dread of the situation settle in her and fester for a while.

* * *

After supervising the putting out of the fire and feeding the firemen some line about being a housesitter, Hal did as she’d promised and got a ride home. The sun had already risen by the time she arrived, so Hal hastily paid the driver and rushed up the front steps and to the house. The door was unlocked, and her car in the driveway, so at least Eve had made it safely. Hal locked the front door and cringed at the mild burns on her arms and legs that had already formed after just a few seconds in the sun.

Hal held her arms awkwardly in front of her and stiffly lumbered through the house. She made a mental note to put some aloe on her wounds later, but first she wanted to locate Eve. She thought about calling, but if the woman was already asleep, Hal definitely didn’t want to disturb her after such a stressful night. Hal rounded the corner into the living room, where Eve was sitting on the couch in the complete dark.

“Hey,” Hal whispered. “Can I turn the lamp on?”

Eve nodded once. Hal tugged the chain on the lamp by the sofa and sat down beside Eve. At first, Hal worried that she was being to forward, but any such thoughts left her mind as Eve lied on her side with her head in Hal’s lap and reached up to grip one of Hal’s arms. Hal held her there, running her fingers over Eve’s tangled hair gently.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time. What would they even say, if they needed to say anything at all? Eve was still distraught over losing her home, but she’d had time to herself already. Now, she just wanted—needed—to be with someone.

After some time, Eve’s clingy grasp became a gentle carress, and her body relaxed. The despair and grief wasn’t invalid, but it would do her no good to dwell on it now. She was in one piece, she was safe, and she had a month’s supply of blood with her, and for all that, she was grateful. She moved her hand to hold Hal’s and pressed the back of Hal’s hand against her lips. Only then did she realize how red and hot Hal’s skin was. Eve turned Hal’s hand to get a better look at her arm.

“Are you burned, darling?” Eve asked, sitting up and loosening her grip on Hal.

“Just a little,” Hal shrugged with a wince. “I’m glad you left when you did. The sun came out pretty soon after.”

“Oh, I’m sorry you had to stay out,” Eve fretted.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hal smiled. “I’ll heal soon. And I’d rather stay outside for a whole day than risk you being in the sun for one minute.”

It was a fair preference. Eve relaxed again and got to her feet.

“Where do you keep the aloe vera?” she asked as she passed Hal and headed down the short hall to the other rooms.

“By the bathroom sink,” Hal replied, letting the woman go.

Eve returned shortly with the blue bottle and sat with Hal again.

“I’ll do it,” Hal mumbled, taking the bottle and spreading the coolant on her arms and hands. Eve propped her elbow on the back of the couch and rested her head on her hand.

“How bad is it?” she asked.

“Well, it probably won’t be liveable,” Hal replied monotonously. “There’s probably thousands in property damage on the house alone. We’ll need to appeal to the fire marshall to get permission to go into the house again, but....”

Hal timidly looked at Eve. She wasn’t sure how much of this was damning or comforting. Eve stared at the far wall, but gave Hal an appreciative, sad smile when Hal stopped talking. Hal took one of Eve’s hands, and Eve reciprocated the grip.

“You should probably call Adam and tell him what happened,” Hal said.

“No,” Eve shook her head. “He’ll worry out of his skin if I told him. I don’t want him to do anything rash; he might drop everything and come see me, and I’ll have interrupted his projects and—”

“That’s why you need to call him. It would be even worse if Adam went to the house in an emergency and found that it had been burned down.”

Eve fell silent. Even though Adam wasn’t one to surprise people, Hal had a point. There were circumstances where Adam would show up unannounced, and whatever troubles he may be in would only double if he went to the old apartment. Hal relented, content that her point was made. She took Eve’s phone from the coffee table and handed it over.

“Call him,” she said.

Eve nodded and took the phone. She leaned against Hal’s shoulder and whispered a quick, “Thank you, Hal.”

“Anytime,” Hal smiled, kissing the top of Eve’s head.

* * *

Adam did worry, of course, but he was much easier to calm when Eve talked about how Hal had taken care of the human interaction aspect and was now providing shelter for Eve for as long as she needed.

“How are you on supplies?” Adam asked.

“I just received this month’s stock tonight,” Eve replied. “I’m all set.”

“Christ, Eve....”

He was worried, but he was relieved, she could hear it. Eve couldn’t help the small grin that spread across her face. She felt worlds better just talking to him. Even though most of their hour-long phone call was spent trying to reassure him that he didn’t need to rush out the door and book a flight to come see her right this instant.

We’ll handle this, she’d said. Countless times. We’ll sort this. We’ll survive this.

They’d been in worse situations before. Eve decided to be grateful for all she had in the midst of the turmoil.

“I’m still coming to see you,” Adam insisted. “It’ll be a few days.... Next week, maybe?”

“Yes, of course, darling,” Eve nodded. So long as he made a plan of it instead of flying off the handle. “I can’t wait to see you.”

Adam was quiet for a moment, then he let out an audible sigh that crackled over the phone. “Eve....”

Oh, so they were going to talk in circles again for a moment. Eve indulged him, pacing slowly around the living room, tiptoeing around stacks of records, movies, and CD cases. She’d talk to him as long as he needed her too, and happily. They hadn’t spoken for some time.

Hal was in the kitchen, glancing around the corner at Eve periodically. Eve seemed to have it under control, so Hal left her to it. The human was currently fixing a meal for herself. As it was almost noon at this point, it was practically the middle of the night to Hal and Eve, but they were both wired after last night. Hal planned to eat something and then figure out a sleeping arrangement for them. Her bed was big enough for the two of them or the couch could be covered in sheets.

Hal raised her eyebrows at the thermoses in the fridge. She’d almost forgotten about that. Not that it bothered her, of course, but it occurred to her that she’d never seen Eve feed before. Could she... be in the same room with Eve? Was drinking blood just like eating to a human? Or did Eve prefer, or worse, need privacy? Hal shut the fridge and returned to the sizzling pan of ham and scrambled eggs. It wasn’t anything to worry about right now.

Eve surprised Hal by joining her in the kitchen and leaning against the door frame just as Hal put the food on the plate. Hal stuck a fork into the scrambled eggs.

“Did Adam let you go so soon?” Hal asked. “I figured it’d be another hour, at least.”

Eve gave her a lightly scolding smile. “Adam says hello. He insisted on coming see me in a few days. I didn’t want to put you out, but he can book a hotel room if you can’t have him here.”

“He can stay on the couch if he wants,” Hal offered, rather hastily given her concerns just moments previous. “Or... we can figure it out when he gets here.”

Eve nodded. “Thank you again, Hal. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Hal replied with a smile. “You do so much for me; why wouldn’t I care for you?”

Eve wrapped her arm around Hal and bury her face in Hal’s shoulder. Hal awkwardly held the plate of food away from them and wiggled it onto the counter.

“Okay,” she raised a hand to pat Eve’s back affectionately. “Can you please let me eat now?”


End file.
